Talk:The Albino
Species? Is it just me or does The Albino actually look more Tellarite than Klingon? --The Rev 16:09, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :He is never referred to as a Klingon in the episode or script. I for one do not believe him to be one. --OuroborosCobra 07:56, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :For all we know, he could be a Tellarite-Klingon hybrid. 07:45, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::He looks like a Xindi-Arboreal to me. 13:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Klingon? I'm pretty sure The Albino was Klingon. --Bp 00:14, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :But was it stated explicitly on-screen? Non-canon! ::Ignorance does not equal non-canon. Was it stated on screen that Cal Hudson was a human? No... --Alan del Beccio 00:34, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::The fact that he doesn't even look all that much like a Klingon that is ablino does make a difference, though. Hudson actually looks human, acts human, and has a Human name. The Albino does not have a Klingon sounding name that we know, does not resemble all that much a Klingon without pigment, and doesn't act all that Klingon. I' add that the article on The Albino does not call him a Klingon, and the talk page discusses that he does not even necessarily look Klingon. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:21, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Whoa, wait a sec, when was the Albino ever confirmed to have been a Klingon? To quote the background section of The Albino's page, "Based on his appearance, the Albino might have been a Klingon, but this is only speculation, and given his apparent disdain for Klingons is unlikely. The script described him as 'an all-white humanoid in good physical shape for a man of a hundred'." Did anyone involved in the production ever state that it was their intention for this guy to be a Klingon? I just checked the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion and there's nothing about it in there. As far as I know, it's merely speculative to say that the Albino was, without a doubt, a Klingon. --From Andoria with Love 21:26, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :::::In the script of the episode, he is called "an all-white humanoid in good physical shape for a man of a hundred". --Jörg 08:35, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I know, I have that above, lol! But I think we can all agree that calling this guy a Klingon is speculative, yes? --From Andoria with Love 09:20, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::FWIW, I agree with that, Shran. ;) -- Cid Highwind 11:02, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I need to mention that I think the Albino looks like an Arboreal of the Xindi-Species. Although I think that no writer of that episode knew or had an idea that there will ever be a species like that, not even thinking on the series "Enterprise". But it would be possible that this is a Xindi-Arboreal, isn't it? --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 21:34, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Clearly a Klingon :Note: Originally on PfD page for species, which was merged into this article. The Albino is clearly an albino Klingon. The forehead make-up is well within Klingon norms. He was described as an albino Klingon in the Star Trek Concordance (1995) and it never occurred to me that someone might think he isn't a Klingon until I saw this page. StarTrek.com also calls him a Klingon, although it shows the wrong image. NetSpiker (talk) 13:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :That's covered in the BG. He's not "clearly" a Klingon. We can't speculate on these things, and in fact (right above here) there are 2-3 discussions on the very same. -- sulfur (talk) 13:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC) What does BG mean? I've read the discussions above but I don't understand why those people think that he doesn't look much like a Klingon. Can you tell me what part of his make-up (besides the albinism) doesn't look like a Klingon to you? Oh, and thanks for deleting the Albino's species page. NetSpiker (talk) 13:37, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Background. He's not clearly named as one, and he doesn't look "clearly" like a Klingon to a number of people. Thus... we don't speculate. We lay out what we know in the background. That's been done. -- sulfur (talk) 13:50, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Voq It could be that this is indeed Voq, the Klingon albino shown in Star Trek: Discovery "The Vulcan Hello" and further episodes. ----Proteus :Unfortunately that is speculation and a number of things make it unlikely anyway. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:20, February 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Well he may not be Voq but after watching , Discovery's recent episode, It could be the Albino could be the son of Voq and L'Rell. Jkirk8907 (talk) 19:57, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Perhaps, but for now it's still speculation. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 20:58, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ) While this may be a coincidence, it is possible this child grew up to be the Albino.}} :::: I've removed all references that speculate a relationship between this character and Voq or Voq, Jr. --Alan (talk) 22:19, April 3, 2019 (UTC)